


Absolut unglaublich

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Sex Talk, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: Eva benötigte einen Moment, damit ihr Gehirn ihrem Mund das Signal geben konnte, daß esan der Zeit wäre etwas zu sagen.„Wenn du mir jetzt sagen willst, daß es nicht so ist, wie es aussieht, dann glaube ich dir das nicht“,sagte sie ernst, oder zumindest versuchte sie es.





	Absolut unglaublich

 

Es war schwierig am Anfang, das konnte Eva gar nicht abstreiten. Vor allem der Tag danach, als Cas und sie ihr kleines Experiment hatten.

Wie beinahe jeden Morgen trafen sich die Crewmitglieder und natürlich Eva zum Frühstück im Set, bevor jeder ihrer Wege ging.

„Cas“, grüßte Gabriel etwas abweisend als er sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Gabe“, antwortete dieser genauso abweisend und nickte ihm kurz zu.

Die beiden tauschten einen kurzen Blick und Eva beäugte sie stirnrunzelnd. Dass sie miteinander darüber reden mussten, war klar. Aber wie machte man so etwas?

_‚Hey Cas, hat dich meine Frau gestern ordentlich durchgerammelt? Sag mir, wenn du sie wieder brauchst, ich teile doch gerne …?!‘_

„Seid nett zueinander, wir sind erwachsen, macht eure Arbeit und wir setzten uns nach Feierabend zusammen“, sagte Eva, warf den beiden einen ernsten Blick zu und ließ sich seufzend mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf die weiche Couch fallen.

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen dazu und die Stimmung lockerte sich wieder ein wenig.

„Und seid nett zu den anderen!“

Schmunzelnd küsste sie Gabriel zum Abschied und ließ ihre Finger durch seine Haare gleiten, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte.

Wie sollte man am besten mit so einer Situation umgehen? Eva hatte es gestern Abend gefallen, Cas brauchte sie gar nicht erst zu fragen und Gabriel war damit einverstanden. Und warum hatte sie dann so ein komisches Gefühl? Wieso dachte sie, sie hätte etwas Falsches gemacht?

 

Der Tag war beschissen. Und keiner wusste eigentlich geanu, wieso.

Cas hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, obwohl er keines hätte haben müssen.

Gabriel war angepisst, obwohl er keinen Grund dazu hatte.

Jeder wollte eigentlich nur, dass der Tag vorüber war und sie darüber reden konnte. Denn ansonsten würde nichts mehr so werden wie es war.

Und dann kam alles ganz anders.

 

Nach Dienstschluss ging Eva Richtung Aufenthaltsraum, wo Sam, Cas und ihr Mann am Tisch saßen, ihr den Rücken zugedreht.

Eigentlich wollte sie gerade zur Tür hineingehen, als Sam aufstand und sich verabschiedete. Eva wusste, dass man das eigentlich nicht machte, aber sie stellte sich hinter die Tür, sodass sie keiner sah und spielte Mäuschen … wollte abwarten was passieren würde.

„Ganz alleine, alle weg“, sagte Gabriel und eine endlos lange Minute sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort.  

Cas spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern, Gabriel saß still da, aber konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Es war eine bedrückende Stimmung und die beiden wollten eigentlich nur, dass Eva so schnell wie möglich kam.

„Danke“, fing Cas plötzlich an und räusperte sich.

„Wofür?“

„Du weißt wofür. Für gestern Abend.“

„Hast du es genossen, Bruderherz?“

„Ich werde nicht ins Detail gehen, aber es war eine schöne Erfahrung.“

_‚Wenigstens reden sie miteinander‘_

Eva seufzte erleichtert und nach einer weiteren Minute des Schweigens wollte sie schon beinahe zu den beiden gehen …

 

Cas war derjenige, der das Schwiegen erneut brach.

„Gabe?“

„Hm?“

„Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt?“

„Keine Ahnung, 10 Jahre?“

„Ja… 10 Jahre. Eigentlich könnten wir doch offen und unverkrampft über solche Dinge reden, oder?“

„Was hast du auf dem Herzen Kumpel?“, fragte Gabriel und Eva musste leicht schmunzeln.

Cas atmete tief durch, sah seinem Freund in die Augen und zögerlich fing er an zu reden.

„Eva ist nicht ins Detail gegangen, aber ich habe es mir zusammengereimt … du stehst auch drauf?“

Klar, dass dieses Thema zur Sprache kam, aber Gabriel hatte nichts zu verheimlichen. Im Gegenteil, denn es machte ihn glücklich und auch ein wenig stolz, dass er mit seiner Frau das erleben konnte und deswegen antwortete er mit verträumten Blick.

„Eines der beste und schönsten Dinge die es gibt. Eva ist dabei so unglaublich einfühlsam und immer darauf bedacht, das es mir gut geht.“

Ein wohliger Schauer zog sich über ihre Wirbelsäule und sie lächelte still, als sie ihren Mann so reden hörte.

„Wie hat es angefangen?“

Gabriel stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank, holte zwei Flaschen Bier und wenige Sekunden später klirrten diese aneinander.

„Jetzt gehen wir also doch ins Detail.“

„Wenn du es nicht erzählen willst, ist es auch in Ordnung“, antwortete Cas, nickte ihm zu, aber seufzte etwas enttäuscht.

„Nein, schon gut, ich erzähle es gerne, denn jeder der das nicht erlebt tut mir leid weil er etwas verpasst. Versteh mich nicht falsch, der Sex mit ihr ist der Wahnsinn, aber es gibt für mich nichts Aufregenderes und Erfüllenderes, als zu wissen, dass sie in mir ist … anatomisch vielleicht nicht ganz korrekt, aber um das geht es nicht.“

„Du hast so ein Glück!“

„Ich weiß. Das erste Mal war auf der Convention vor drei Jahren, ich kannte das Gefühl nicht, noch niemals hat mir jemand einen Finger … du weißt schon wohin gesteckt, gut außer bei der Prostata-Untersuchung, aber das war etwas anderes …“

Eva setzte sich, lehnte den Rücken gegen die Wand, zog die Beine an und hörte den beiden Männern zu.

„… Ich wollte mehr und irgendwann waren wir dann in einem Sex-Shop und eines führte zum anderen. Das was du gestern erlebt hast. Da wir uns immer wieder trennen mussten, war es jedes Mal eine neue Erfahrung.“

 

„Darfst du auch …?“, fragte Cas neugierig und Gabe schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Nein.“

_‚Er seufzt?‘_

Für Eva war das nie ein Thema und Gabriel hatte es auch nie angesprochen. Stirnrunzend dachte sie über das eben gehörte nach und spürte, wie die Hitze in jede Zelle ihres Körpers schoss.

_‚Keine Ahnung ob ich dazu bereit bin‘_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verschob diese Gedanken auf einen späteren Augenblick.

„Du hast echt ein Glück mein Freund“, schmunzelte Cas etwas neidisch und beide Flaschen stießen erneut aneinander.

„Was ist mit dir und deiner Frau?“

Cas zögerte einen Augenblick. Aber da Gabriel auch so offen war und ihm gerade intimste Geheimnisse verraten hatte, war es nur fair, dass er auch mit der Sprache herausrückte.

„Ich habe kein Sexleben mehr“, seufzte er traurig und stand auf um wieder auf und ab zu gehen, „sie ist immer zu müde, keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat sie schon längst jemand anderen.“

„Mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand, es muss dir ja nicht so gehen wie mir“, erwiderte der Ältere und sagte ihm er soll sich wieder setzten, denn das ewige Rumgehopse würde ihm auf den Geist gehen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe nur so ein Gefühl. Ich hatte schon ewig keinen Sex mehr, eigentlich seit dem ich ihr das vorgeschlagen habe, vielleicht findet sie mich ja abstoßend. Du weißt, dass wir eine offene Ehe haben, ich habe nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Aber ich habe nur ihr zur Liebe zugestimmt, in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte ich nichts mit einer anderen. Auch gestern nicht mit Eva, das musst du mir glauben. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal einen Orgasmus.“

Die letzten Worte waren nur mehr geflüstert und keine Ahnung woher das Gefühl kam, aber Cas fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Versager. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen aber er schluckte sie tapfer hinunter. Er würde bestimmt nicht vor Gabriel anfangen zu flennen wie ein Mädchen, das ließ sein Stolz nicht zu.

„Ich weiß.“

„Das gestern … das gestern, das war mehr als nötig und darum … danke dafür“, flüsterte er und seine Stimme brach erneut. Er atmete tief durch und schenkte Gabe einen dankbaren Blick.

Eva war ein Mädchen und durfte flennen wenn ihr danach war. Tat sie nicht, aber als sie Cas so reden hörte, gab ihr das schon einen Stich ins Herz. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt hineingegangen, um ihn in die Arme zu nehmen, aber sie wusste dass ihr Mann das auch konnte.

 

Er sah, dass das Thema Cas zu Herzen ging und deshalb brachte er ihn auf andere Gedanken.

„Du hattest seit zwei Jahren keinen Sex, hä?“, fragte Gabriel und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, „wie hast du überlebt?“

„Ich stehe im Rampenlicht und will nicht dass sich alle das Maul über mich zerreißen. Es reicht schon Destiel.“

Gabriel lachte, Cas stimmte mit ein und auch Eva kicherte leise.

„Ich habe kein Sexleben mehr, erzähl mir von deinem und bring mir noch ein Bier mit wenn du schon stehst.“

Gabriel riss den Kühlschrank auf und holte noch zwei Flaschen, öffnete und stellte diese auf den Tisch, bevor er sich wieder setzte.

„Was willst du wissen?“

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe gestern einige Male mitbekommen, dass sie einen ziemlich dominanten Ton anschlägt.“

Eva presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und schluckte. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, wenn ihr Mann über ihr Sexleben redete, solange es nicht die Runde machen würde. Aber sie wusste auch, dass Cas das niemals weitererzählen würde.

„Ja, das kann sie gut“, kicherte Gabriel und bei diesen Worte rollte Eva so stark mit den Augen, dass man kurz nur noch das Weiße sah.

„Du meinst, so richtig?“, fragte Cas gefesselt und seine Augen wurden immer größer.

„Ich bin immer noch der Mann“, lachte Gabriel und hob die Flasche, gefolgt von einem Zwinkern, „aber …“ Diesen Satz ließ er offen.

„Wir machen manchmal Rollenspiele und ich muss zugeben, mich macht es tierisch heiß, wenn sie so ist, wenn sie die Kontrolle übernimmt. Sie würde niemals etwas machen, mit dem ich nicht einverstanden wäre und wenn doch, dafür gibt es ein Safeword.“

„Ja, mich hat sie gestern auch nach einem gefragt.“

„Ehrlich?“, lachte Gabriel und Eva schloss kopfschüttelnd ihre Augen. 

„Also, ihr experimentiert gerne?“, fragte Cas amüsiert. Gabriel nickte eifrig, mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, prostete ihm zu und trank einen Schluck.

„Ich war früher nicht so, konnte mir das nicht einmal in meinen Träumen vorstellen. Aber in Eva habe ich jemanden gefunden, mit dem ich alle sexuellen Fantasien ausleben kann und ich würde es um nichts mehr in der Welt missen wollen. Mit ihr kann ich über alles reden. Auch das, was peinlich ist.“

„Fuck …!“, stöhnte Cas plötzlich. Eva wurde aufmerksam, denn von ihrem Posten aus konnte sie nichts sehen und sich nur vorstellen was da drinnen vor sich ging.

 

„Ja, ich auch ... fuck“, murmelte Gabriel schaute an sich selber hinunter und schielte mit einem dreckigen Grinsen auf seinen Kollegen.

„Was tun wir jetzt? Die ganze Rederei über Sex hat uns hart gemacht.“

Eva's Herz setzte kurz aus, als diese Worte an ihr Ohr drangen. „WTF?“, schrie sie lautlos und bekam große Augen.

„Wo bleibt eigentlich meine Frau?“, murmelte Gabriel und sah auf die Uhr, stand auf und zückte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, „ich werde sie kurz anrufen.“

_‚Scheiße, Scheiße‘_

Panisch fummelte Eva ihr Handy aus der Tasche und konnte es gerade noch auf lautlos stellen als der Anruf kam. Sie erhob sich leise und schnell wie der Blitz lief sie den Gang entlang und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

„Gabe, hey … tut mir leid, dass es so spät wird, ich brauche ca. noch eine viertel- bis halbe Stunde“, murmelte sie, während sie versuchte ihren hektischen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

„Warum bist du so außer Atem?“

„Ich war gerade im Kühlhaus und bin zum Handy gerannt, als es geläutet hat.“

„Alles klar, ich warte im Aufenthaltsraum auf dich und … mach dir keinen Stress, ich … trinke mit den Jungs noch ein Bier“, ergänzte er schnell bevor er auflegte.  

_‚Das war knapp!‘_

Schnell und leise lief sie wieder zu ihrem Spion-Posten um ja nichts zu verpassen. 

 _'Mit den Jungs noch ein Bier trinken ...'_  Diese kleine Notlüge hatte sie ihm natürlich sofort verziehen, als er sie ausgesprochen hatte. 

 

„Wir haben eine Viertelstunde“, sagte Gabe, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte und warf sein Handy auf den Tisch.

„Wofür?“

„Dafür!“

Grinsend deutete er auf ihre Mitten und war schon dabei sich den Reißverschluss aufzumachen.

Das war so nicht geplant gewesen. Keinesfalls. Aber Gabe musste sich jetzt sofort Erleichterung verschaffen und auch Cas sah ganz danach aus. 

„Du … meinst“, stammelte der Jüngere etwas verlegen und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Nach allem was du jetzt über uns weißt, wird es Zeit Taten sprechen zu lassen.“

Also, nicht dass sie das nicht wahnsinnig heiß gemacht hatte, aber das hätte Eva ihrem Mann nicht zugetraut.

_‚Ich glaub es nicht, verdammt, warum kann ich nichts sehen?!‘_

Verzweifelt starrte sie an die Decke und war fast im Begriff hineinzugehen, aber die Show wäre dann gelaufen gewesen, soviel stand fest.

„Hose runter!“, forderte Gabriel ohne Umschweife.

„Nett, dafür dass du kleiner bist als ich“, grinste Cas und warf ihm einen bewundernden Blick zu.

„Auch nicht von schlechten Eltern“, lachte Gabriel. Eva konnte bei diesen Worten nur noch den Kopf schütteln.

„Ich ziehe den Pullover aus, ich möchte ihn ungerne einsauen, wenn es dich nicht stört.“

„Keine schlechte Idee und nein, es stört mich nicht“, antwortete Gabriel gewitzt und schälte sich ungeduldig aus seinen eigenen Klamotten.

Die beiden Männer standen sich gegenüber. Oberkörperfrei und mit heruntergelassenen Hosen ließen sie ihren Blick schweifen.

 

Gabriel hatte seinen Kollegen schon oft ohne Shirt gesehen, aber irgendetwas war jetzt anders. Dieses Mal nahm er Cas das erste Mal wirklich bewusst war. Und ihm gefiel, was er sah. Als sein Blick weiter hinunterwanderte spürte er wie etwas zwischen seinen Beinen noch härter wurde. Er nahm sich einen Moment um diese Gefühle einzuordnen.  

Was war los mit ihm? Wie konnte es sein, dass ihn ein Mann erregte? Aber er wollte jetzt auch keine Gedanken daran verschwenden. Zum einen weil sein Blut ohnehin längst woanders war, zum anderen weil seine Frau bald kommen würde, und weil er jetzt abspritzen musste und das möglichst sofort.

 

Cas ging es nicht anders. Er fand den Älteren schon lange Zeit attraktiv, zwar nicht so attraktiv wie jemand anderen … aber es reichte um seine Phantasien schmutzig erscheinen zu lassen und die war weit schmutziger als er es jemals zugegeben hätte. Seit dem Tag an dem sie am Set herumgealbert hatten:

Er hatte sich auf (seinen Bruder) Gabriel gestürzt und ihn unter sich im weichen Bett begraben. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick aber eine Ewigkeit für den Schwarzhaarigen.

Gierig sog er seinen Geruch ein und verbiss sich ein Stöhnen als ihre Mitten aufeinander trafen. Vergessen waren für einen kurzen Moment die Kameras und die lachenden Leute. Und Cas war froh, dass er den Trenchcoat zum Schutz anhatte, denn er spürte wie sich in seiner Hose etwas regte.

Für Gabriel hatte es nichts bedeutet, er schubste den anderen kurzerhand vom Bett und machte weiter wie gehabt.

 

Eva vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

_‚Verdammt noch mal, ich will zusehen‘_

Und dann kam ihr die zündende Idee. Handykamera. Mit zittrigen Händen fischte sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und versuchte so leise und vorsichtig wie möglich zur offenen Tür zu rutschen. Dann stellte sie das Bild  auf den Selfie-Modus. Keine Chance, dass die beiden es bemerken konnten, ihre Blicke waren von der Türe abgewandt.

 

„Wenn jetzt jemand hereinkommt, haben wir ein Problem“, murmelte Gabriel mit klopfendem Herzen.

„Alle sind weg, wir sind alleine, mach dir keine Gedanken.“

_‚Jetzt oder nie‘_

Cas ergriff die Chance und fasste sich ein Herz.

„Darf ich?“

Gabriel nickte etwas zögerlich und schluckte. Stöhnte im nächsten Moment leise auf, als er die Hand des Jüngeren an seinem Schwanz spürte und ließ mutig seine eigenen Hände über den Oberkörper des anderen wandern.

Cas zuckte kurz unter der Berührung zusammen, aber begann dann zu genießen und stellte sich noch dichter zu seinen Kollegen.

_‚Ich glaube nicht, was ich dort sehe‘_

Mit großen Augen folgte sie der Aktion und ihr wurde heißer und heißer.

"Du hast unglaublich sanfte Hände", schnurrte Cas.

"Du auch, wie es sich für einen Engel gehört", grinste Gabe und keuchte im nächsten Moment auf, als Cas seine Bemühungen verstärkte.

Gabe spürte, wie Zähne sanft seinen Nacken berührten und über die Schulter streiften. Die Hitze begann in ihm zu steigen und er wurde mutiger. Zum ersten Mal berührte er einen anderen Schwanz als seinen eigenen und an den Geräuschen seines Gegenübers konnte er entnehmen dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Heiß, dick und pulsierend war das samtige Fleisch, das er fest in seiner Hand hielt und er machte genau das was ihm bei ihm selber gefiel.

„Cas“, stöhnte Gabe laut und dieser Aufschrei schlug in Eva ein wie ein Blitz.

Das Handy fiel ihr fast aus der Hand und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich in Sekundenschnelle.

„Fuck … schneller!“

In diesem Moment hatte sich der Handy Akku verabschiedet. Anscheinend wurde es auch ihrem Handy zu heiß.

_‚Nein, bitte!‘_

Sie fluchte leise und schüttelte ihr Handy. Eva konnte nicht mehr warten, sie musste das sehen.

_‚Aber wenn sie mich sehen, werden sie wahrscheinlich aufhören‘_

Egal, das Risiko musste sie eingehen.

 

Beide waren so miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie keiner bemerkte. Eva stand in der Tür und blinzelte nicht einmal, um ja keine wertvolle Hundertstelsekunde zu verpassen.

Immer fordernder und schneller wurden ihre Hände, immer abgehackter ihre Bewegungen und Worte. 

Cas packte Gabriel bei den Haaren und presste ihre Münder zusammen und Eva stand der ihrige erneut offen. Es war kein zärtlicher oder liebevoller Kuss, auch keiner mit Zunge. Aber die Situation war auch alles andere als liebevoll und zärtlich, sie war heiß, sie war leidenschaftlich und sie war gefüllt mit Dirty talk.

Beide rieben sich in purer Ekstase gegenseitig ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen, stöhnten und keuchten und Eva stand kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt.

„Gabe!“

Cas war der erste der seine Erlösung fand und verteilte seinen Samen auf Gabriel's Hand.

„Fuck Cas … ich …“, keuchte der Ältere einige Augenblicke später und klammerte sich an Cas' Schulter. Beide atmeten schwer, obwohl Eva vermutlich am Schwersten atmete.

Ungläubig kniff sie kurz die Augen zusammen um sich zu sammeln. War das gerade wirklich passiert?

Beide sahen sich grinsend an, die Haare zerzaust, die Wangen rot, der Blick glasrig und etwas durcheinander. Kichernd reichte Gabriel seinem Freund die Taschentücher, bis sich der Blick zu seiner Frau bewegte und das Kichern abrupt erstarb.

„Honey!“, rief er erschrocken und beide wurden sofort rot.

Eva benötigte einen Moment, damit ihr Gehirn ihrem Mund das Signal geben konnte, dass es an der Zeit wäre etwas zu sagen.

„Wenn du mir jetzt sagen willst, dass es nicht so ist, wie es aussieht, dann glaube ich dir das nicht“, sagte sie ernst, oder zumindest versuchte sie es.

„Ich … wir“, stotterte er und beide zogen sich hastig wieder an.

„Wir haben geredet ... und …“, stammelte Cas nach Worten ringend.

„Ihr redet miteinander, ist doch schön“, erwiderte Eva in neckendem Tonfall und holte sich eine Cola, bevor sie sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Wisst ihr, Jungs, ich bereue nur eine Sache …“, sagte sie todernst und machte eine kleine Pause in der beide beschämt ihren Blick senkten und seufzten, „… dass ich nicht von Anfang an dabei war, fuck war das heiß“, ergänzte sie grinsend.  

„Du … bist nicht sauer?“, fragte Gabriel vorsichtig.

„Worüber? … Dass er dir einen Orgasmus beschert hat? Nun, ich habe jetzt einen gut“, erwiderte sie und zwinkerte Cas zu der sie erleichtert anlachte.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Die erste Session mit Cas. Und er war nicht der einzige, der aufgeregt war

 


End file.
